


Amor Literal

by Erish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Writer Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erish/pseuds/Erish
Summary: Chanyeol sempre continuaria sendo o fã número um de Jongdae, não importava quantas crises criativas ele teria ao longo do tempo em que estavam juntos.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Amor Literal

**Author's Note:**

> Já foram dar amor a "Hello"? 
> 
> Kim Jongdae merece tudo!!

A chuva caía fininha fora do apartamento, enquanto dentro Jongdae encarava mais uma crise de bloqueio criativo.

Era apenas mais um desses dias, em que ele se frustrava com tudo o que escrevia, mas não conseguia pensar em nada melhor. Ultimamente isso estava acontecendo bastante, e toda a animação que ele tinha quando começou a carreira de escritor parecia estar indo embora. Era um sentimento que não queria ter, mas que não conseguia evitar.

Ficar parado em frente ao computador por longos minutos apenas pensando no que colocar em cada parágrafo era quase uma rotina agora. Costumava ser mais fácil, as palavras somente fluíam por ele enquanto tinha a história em mente. Pensar sobre esse contraste chegava a ser deprimente.

Sem querer acabar pensando demais nisso — mais do que já pensava —, fechou o notebook e se levantou. Eram quase seis da tarde, o que significava que em poucos minutos Chanyeol chegaria, provavelmente reclamado da chuva, e Jongdae não queria que ele o encontrasse no meio de seu questionamento existencial.

Dito e feito, pouco mais de meia hora depois ali estava Chanyeol com toda a sua graça e cabelos molhados — como ele conseguiu aquilo estando de carro, continuaria sendo um mistério. O apartamento estava cercado pelo cheiro do café recém feito, e Chanyeol abraçou Jongdae por trás ignorando todos os resmungos que ouviu.

— Você faz isso toda vez, e se um dia eu acabar derrubando café quente em você?

Não que reclamar sobre aquelas coisas com Chanyeol fosse adiantar algo, porque ele continuaria fazendo mesmo se um dia acabasse realmente sendo queimado. Também não era como se Jongdae não gostasse dos carinhos do marido assim que ele chegava em casa — ou quando estavam na cama, quando falavam sobre como foi o dia de cada um, quando assistiam a um filme juntos no sofá…

— Isso seria horrível, tenho certeza de que você se culparia pelo resto da vida. — ele respondeu, antes de sair tirando as roupas no caminho da cozinha até o quarto.

— Talvez eu jogue café quente em você qualquer dia desses. 

Jongdae fechou a garrafa depois de derramar todo o café nela. Pessoalmente, o papel de "dono de casa" nunca foi muito a cara dele, então ele e Chanyeol estavam mais que acostumados a pedir comida durante o jantar pelo menos três vezes por semana, às vezes mais que isso. Especialmente depois que Chanyeol quase causou um incêndio tentando cozinhar algo diferente para os dois.

Desta vez, eles pediram pizza, e Toben, que esteve dormindo a maior parte da tarde, pulou sobre o colo de Chanyeol, juntando-se aos dois. Desde que Jongdae e Chanyeol se casaram, Toben fazia de tudo para ignorar Jongdae durante a maior parte do tempo. O cachorrinho não gostava muito de Jongdae, e isso não havia mudado nem um pouco.

O ciúme de Toben não foi a única coisa que não mudou. Sinceramente, Chanyeol já era bem previsível quando eles começaram a namorar, e agora, depois de tanto tempo juntos, era mais ainda. Jongdae tinha plena certeza de que se passasse o dia fora em um final de semana, quando voltasse para casa iria encontrar o maior sentado no sofá, jogando com Toben ao lado.

Ele também sabia que Chanyeol era seu maior fã, e que isso não mudaria não importa o que acontecesse. Por isso não gostava de compartilhar com ele sobre todos os momentos em que simplesmente pensou em parar de escrever, porque não queria que ele ficasse decepcionado consigo. Então, quando Chanyeol perguntou o que ele fez durante o dia, Jongdae apenas desviou o assunto.

— Nada demais. Choveu tanto que mal quis sair da cama. — Os dois estavam no sofá, e Jongdae foi se inclinando até estar deitado sobre o colo de Chanyeol, a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá.

Chanyeol ainda tinha aquele olhar para Jongdae, como se ele significasse tudo, e Jongdae não deixou de sentir o peito se aquecer com aquilo. Calmamente, ele fechou os olhos e deixou de bom grado que o marido acariciasse seus cabelos.

— Não me parece algo ruim — Chanyeol murmurou, passando as costas dos dedos sobre a têmpora de Jongdae. — Chegar em casa, ver você na cama…

— Não complete essa linha de raciocínio, seu pervertido. — Jongdae murmurou também, abrindo os olhos, e os dois riram. — Foi tudo bem no trabalho hoje?

A mudança de assunto fez uma leve carranca aparecer no rosto de Chanyeol, e Jongdae quis rir disso. Trabalho nunca era um assunto divertido, e nos últimos dias Jongdae conseguia sentir como o de Chanyeol o deixava exausto. Era fácil notar, porque Chanyeol era o tipo de pessoa que amava o que fazia, então quando algo estava errado qualquer pessoa percebia.

— O novo supervisor está me dando nos nervos. Acho que deveríamos contratar um advogado, só por precaução caso eu cometa algum crime ou sei lá.

— É uma boa ideia. — Jongdae sorriu de lado, se erguendo para sentar no colo do Park e deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Nenhum dos dois fazia o tipo meloso demais, mas também não negavam toda essa proximidade quando estavam juntos.

— Sabe o que também é uma boa ideia? — Ele continuou. — Viajar no fim de semana. Você precisa relaxar um pouco. Eu dirijo.

— Isso parece ótimo. — Chanyeol sorriu, abraçando a cintura do marido e deixando um beijo sobre a testa dele. — Mas e você? Você disse que não fez muita coisa hoje, mas eu sei que está escrevendo outro livro. Decidiu dar um tempo?

— É, por aí.

Toben latiu em algum canto do apartamento, e Jongdae agradeceu por essa pequena distração, porque mais uma pergunta de Chanyeol seria o suficiente para ele desabafar sobre tudo. Chanyeol tinha esse poder sobre ele, que fazia com que Jongdae não fosse capaz de esconder nada por muito tempo. 

Além disso, Jongdae também nunca foi um bom mentiroso. Não era difícil descobrir como ele estava de verdade. Mas mesmo tendo isso em mente, Chanyeol nunca o pressionava, sabendo que uma hora ou outra, quando estivesse pronto, ele mesmo viria e falaria.

Por isso, mesmo percebendo que tinha alguma coisa errada com o modo como Jongdae desviava o assunto sempre que ele chegava na nova história que estava escrevendo, Chanyeol apenas fingia não perceber. 

Na sexta, como quase era costume, Jongdae acordou sozinho na cama. Chanyeol não saía cedo para trabalhar, mas Jongdae dormia demais, então às vezes eles não se despediam de manhã — mas Chanyeol sempre lhe dava um beijo na testa antes de sair. Os dois haviam combinado se sair durante o fim de semana, então o plano de Jongdae para aquela sexta era deixar tudo pronto.

Era uma boa forma de ocupar a mente. Durante todo o tempo, ele apenas pensou em tudo o que ele e Chanyeol poderiam fazer no hotel e na praia, deixou a casa limpa e separou as roupas que usariam, já que iriam sair à noite. Não sobrou muito tempo para pensar sobre o livro que deveria escrever e sobre como simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso, o que foi bom.

Chanyeol chegou em casa animado, e os dois saíram depois de se certificar que tudo estava pronto — e depois de deixar Toben com a mãe de Chanyeol.

Não era um caminho muito longo, mas eles foram com as janelas abertas e o som ligado. Às vezes Chanyeol se empolgava demais com uma música e a cantava toda enquanto fingia estar tocando algum instrumento. Jongdae o amava mesmo assim.

Jongdae não deixou de rir quando a primeira coisa que Chanyeol fez, ao entrar no quarto em que ficariam, foi se jogar na cama. Ele tinha ficado tão elétrico durante a viagem toda que o esperado era que estivesse assim também quando chegassem ao destino. Mas em vez de apontar esse fato, Jongdae apenas foi para a cama com ele.

— Esse quarto tem banheira — ele murmurou, fazendo círculos imaginários sobre o ombro do marido.

Chanyeol olhou para ele, um sorriso insinuativo em seu rosto.

— E deve ter champanhe no frigobar. 

Com uma risada, Jongdae concordou com a cabeça, já sabendo as intenções do maior. Era sempre assim quando eles ficavam em um hotel que tinha banheira. Por vezes Jongdae se perguntava porque eles simplesmente não colocavam uma banheira em casa, já que gostavam tanto, mas a ideia sumia tão rápida quanto surgia. Se eles tivessem uma, seria um desastre.

Chanyeol e Jongdae pareciam duas crianças brincando na água quando estavam em uma banheira.

Eles passaram uma noite calma. Pediram o jantar no quarto e comeram na cama mesmo, enquanto Vingadores: Guerra Infinita passava na televisão. Nenhum deles se deu ao trabalho de vestir uma roupa depois do banho, apenas ficaram de roupão. O que foi até um plano inteligente, porque na metade do filme Chanyeol somente precisou desamarrar o roupão de Jongdae, sem a necessidade de interromper os beijos molhados que davam um no outro.

Naquela noite — ou madrugada —, os dois dormiram abraçados, com um Jongdae exausto por praticamente ter implorado para que Chanyeol lhe desse um descanso depois de terem feito sexo três vezes.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°∞°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Jongdae era acostumado a acordar sozinho na cama. Mas isso era diferente durante os finais de semana. Por isso ele estranhou quando acordou, depois de um sono pesado, e Chanyeol não estava ao seu lado. No lugar dele, havia um bilhete sobre o travesseiro.

_ "Você provavelmente vai acordar perto da hora do almoço, então me encontra no restaurante da praia?" _

Após ler, ele deixou o pequeno papel em cima da cama novamente e com calma se sentou, sentindo como seu corpo parecia ser feito de gelatina de tão cansado que estava, e com dores em partes bem específicas. Às vezes, Jongdae odiava como Chanyeol o conhecia tão bem, porque quando olhou para o relógio realmente já eram quase meio dia. 

O "restaurante da praia" que Chanyeol queria que ele fosse, não ficava tão longe, mas Jongdae não deixou de se perguntar o porquê Chanyeol queria que ele andasse tanto, sendo que tinha um restaurante bem ali, no hotel. Afinal, era sábado de manhã e não era legal fazer alguém acordar e ter que andar, mesmo se não tivessem feito o que fizeram noite passada.

Mas Jongdae foi ainda assim.

Chanyeol estava usando bermuda e camisa social branca quando Jongdae o viu no restaurante. O sorriso apareceu no mesmo momento, e ele até esqueceu que queria reclamar sobre precisar ir até ali depois de acordar. A mesa que Chanyeol havia pego para os dois ficava do lado de fora, mas Jongdae já deveria ter imaginado que ele faria isso, se fosse possível.

— Por que você saiu tão cedo? Hoje é sábado. — Ele deu um beijo no marido assim que chegou perto o suficiente.

Depois de respirar fundo, Chanyeol abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se estivesse pensando sobre a resposta. Jongdae levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Certo, certo. — Ele revirou os olhos, derrotado, e isso só deixou Jongdae mais confuso. — Eu iria dar isso a você depois do almoço, mas não pensei em nenhuma desculpa sobre o motivo de ter saído hoje de manhã. Considere isso como… uma renovação de votos.

Depois da explicação toda, ele entregou a Jongdae uma caixinha, com uma pulseira dourada dentro. O nome "Loey" gravado na pulseira, e isso lembrava muito a aliança de casamento dos dois — os apelidos "Loey e Dae" foram as palavras que eles escolheram para elas. Jongdae levantou a cabeça depois de admirar o presente por um bom tempo.

— Nosso aniversário de casamento é em dois meses. — Ele argumentou, antes de pedir para que Chanyeol colocasse a pulseira em seu pulso.

— Eu não preciso de um dia específico para querer renovar meus votos. — Chanyeol inclinou a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. — Além disso, é a minha forma de fazer você lembrar que vou apoiar você sempre. Você não é muito bom em esconder quando está se sentindo mal, e também não iria me contar, então decidi fazer algo primeiro.

— Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. — Jongdae sorriu com um pouco de culpa.

— Claro que eu preciso. Somos casados há quase três anos e você ainda parece não ter entendido a parte do "na alegria e na tristeza" dos nossos votos. — Ele puxou uma cadeira para Jongdae sentar e então sentou ao lado dele.

Chanyeol já havia feito o pedido para os dois. Jongdae permaneceu com o sorriso enquanto olhava para enquanto olhava para o marido e esperava que ele terminasse o raciocínio.

— Lembra quando você lançou seu primeiro livro? Quem foi a primeira pessoa a comprar e elogiar em todo canto? — Depois que ouviu o tímido "foi você", Chanyeol abriu um sorriso presunçoso antes de continuar. — Exatamente. Isso não vai mudar, Dae. Eu vou ser sempre o seu maior fã, mas eu também sou o seu marido, você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja para falar sobre algo incomodando você.

Sem falar nada, Jongdae apenas inclinou a cabeça até que estivesse sobre o ombro de Chanyeol. Não é que ele duvidasse sobre o quanto Chanyeol iria apoiá-lo, era que ele não queria compartilhar aquele tipo de preocupação. Chanyeol certamente já tinha seus próprios problemas, e Jongdae era acostumado a se ajudar sozinho.

— Então você me deu a pulseira para dizer que vai ser a primeira pessoa a comprar meu livro novo?

Chanyeol riu.

— Claro. Por isso tem meu nome nela.

Às vezes, Chanyeol deixava difícil para Jongdae negar qualquer coisa. Como ele poderia mentir quando tinha aquele sorriso e olhar esperançoso olhando para ele? Parecia injusto. Mas ainda assim ele contou sobre sua semana, sobre as vezes que simplesmente fechou o computador cinco minutos depois de ter ligado, porque as ideias não fluíam.

Chanyeol sempre admirou o modo como Jongdae conseguia criar os personagens em universos que ele mesmo imaginava, mas não sabia como ajudá-lo quando o processo de criação ficava difícil. No entanto, ele ouviu atentamente o que o marido tinha a dizer, porque isso poderia pelo menos ajudar um pouco. Jongdae tinha que parar de tentar lidar com tudo sozinho.

Depois do almoço, os dois arranjaram um cantinho para eles na praia, e ficaram por ali até o sol se pôr. Havia areia em tudo quando voltaram para o hotel, e Jongdae estava todo vermelho porque lembrou tarde demais de passar o protetor solar. O que foi um problema para Chanyeol, que queria abraçá-lo para dormir.

No geral, foi um fim de semana simples e calmo, exatamente o que os dois precisavam. Durante o domingo, eles tiveram que evitar a praia pelo próprio bem de Jongdae, mas ficaram muito felizes em passear pela cidade o dia todo, como costumavam fazer quando eram apenas namorados, anos atrás. Foi até bem nostálgico — principalmente quando Chanyeol riu tanto de uma piada que se engasgou com o suco, porque era esse tipo de vergonha que eles passavam juntos sempre que saíam.

Apesar de quererem estender aqueles dias, Jongdae e Chanyeol estavam felizes em voltar para casa, no domingo a noite. Toben estava igualmente animado, era possível ver isso pela maneira como o rabinho dele balançava todo animado — por ter visto Chanyeol, claro, porque ele ignorou Jongdae o caminho todo. Depois desses anos juntos com Chanyeol, Jongdae nem sentia culpa de chamar o cãozinho carinhosamente de "palhaço".

No primeiro ano de casados, Chanyeol parecia prestes a ter uma crise de risos sempre que ouvia um "vou colocar sua ração, palhaço" de Jongdae.

Quando a semana começou, pela primeira vez em muitos dias Jongdae acordou no mesmo horário que Chanyeol, e os dois tomaram café juntos antes de o Park ir trabalhar. As primeiras horas do dia foram um pouco melancólicas, Jongdae sentir-se sozinho e não conseguia pensar em muita coisa para fazer, além de ficar no sofá assistindo alguma série nova.

Durante a tarde, ele se chegou a sentar em frente ao computador, junto a uma xícara de chá gelado e Toben, que veio deitar sobre a mesa como se fosse um gato. Mesmo depois de pensar bastante, o máximo que conseguiu ali foi escrever um parágrafo.

No dia seguinte, também à tarde, Jongdae decidiu dar o braço a torcer e pedir um pouco de ajuda à Chanyeol. A pulseira em seu braço parecia o encarar e sussurrar em sua mente para fazer isso. Sinceramente, nem quando não estava ali Chanyeol o deixava em paz.

Foi a primeira coisa que fez quando Chanyeol chegou em casa. Jongdae permaneceu ao lado dele na cama, uma mão sobre o próprio colo enquanto a outra estava perto do rosto, porque ele tinha adquirido a mania de roer a unha quando nervoso.

— Parece bom. — Foi o que Chanyeol murmurou, deixando o computador sobre a cama.

Jongdae piscou.

— É só isso? — Ele deixou a outra mão cair sobre o colo também. — Não era bem esse tipo de opinião que eu queria.

Com uma risada, Chanyeol o puxou até que estivessem abraçados.

— Você não queria que eu dissesse como está o que você escreveu até agora? Então, está bom para mim. — Chanyeol deixou um beijo sobre a testa do marido. — Se quer saber, acho que parte do seu problema é querer se apressar para escrever. Não se force tanto assim, você já é bom no que faz.

Jongdae riu também, escondendo o rosto entre a curva do pescoço de Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol tinha um jeito simples de resolver as coisas, enquanto Jongdae sempre ia pelo lado mais complicado. Talvez por isso eles tivessem dado tão certo: eles são tão diferentes que acabavam se completando de uma forma estranha.

— Acho que você precisa ler um bom livro de novo, para deixar as ideias fluírem. — O Park esticou o braço até a mesa de cabeceira, e então Jongdae conseguiu ver a capa de seu primeiro livro. — Recomendo esse aqui.

Outra risada pôde ser ouvida.

— Besta.

No entanto, enquanto Chanyeol não estava em casa, Jongdae realmente pegou o livro e leu. As palavras "para o meu fã número 1" estavam escritas na contracapa, e isso fez um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

Boa parte daquela história teve como inspiração o relacionamento dele com Chanyeol. Jongdae havia esquecido disso, mas foi fácil reconhecer seus sentimentos em meio às palavras usadas pelos personagens. Uma sensação quente invadiu seu peito.

Dois meses depois, um dia antes do aniversário de casamento deles, Jongdae havia imprimido todo o seu livro novo, e deixado em cima da cama, com um laço sobre as folhas, para que fosse a primeira coisa que Chanyeol visse.

Dessa vez, as palavras de agradecimento para Chanyeol não foram escritas à mão na contracapa, mas sim digitadas junto com o livro:

_ "Para o meu marido, que apesar de enfrentar os próprios problemas, nunca deixa de me dar apoio quando preciso. Obrigado por ser quem você é: o cara que eu amo." _


End file.
